The present invention generally relates to a hanger spacer device, more particularly to a hanger spacer tape device that can adhesively attach to a closet rod or pole. The hanger spacer tape is provided with a plurality of bumps or protrusions spaced at predetermined intervals allowing hangers to be spaced according to the predetermined spacing of the bumps or protrusions.
Closet organization has been a challenge to many, namely, to keep one's closet neat and organized so that articles of clothing can be readily found. One issue stems from the fact that there are many types of hangers that are available to consumers, such as wire, plastic and wooden with metal hook portions, to name a few. But even with the use of the same (or similar) hangers, a closet can oftentimes appear disorganized. Articles or clothing are necessarily shifted around, making the closet appear untidy, leaving items difficult to find. Organization of hanging items, however, is not necessarily unique to personal closets, and can also be a problem for clothing retail stores.
Attempts have been made to improve clothing organization, but each have notable drawbacks. Examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,618, 4,361,241, 4,760,929, 4,960,213 7,028,855 9,782,040 U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0278594, and U.S. Pat. No. D247,085, each incorporated by reference herein.
In contrast to the aforementioned publications, the hanger spacer device in accordance with the present invention is simple to install, has the ability to be used on a variety of surfaces and in various locations, low-profile and can be discreet. Specifically, the hanger spacer device in accordance with the present invention keeps hangers (and clothes thereon) aligned, spaced at predetermined intervals, giving the closet an overall organized, clean look. Another advantage provided by exemplary embodiments of the present invention is that one can sort and view articles of clothing without disrupting the spacing of other articles of clothing in the closet. Another advantage provided by exemplary embodiments of the present invention is that when an item is removed, the hanger remains in the same place, again, not disrupting the placement of the other items in the closet.
The present invention also allows users to single, double, or triple space (or more, as desired by the user) items easily thereby giving the user the ability to customize his/her closet in accordance with his/her wardrobe. For example, bulkier items such as jackets may require additional spacing. Protrusions can also be intentionally “skipped” to leave spaces to create separation between different categories of clothing, allowing for further organization of the closet. Sections can be created by skipping a series of spacing elements. Overall, the present invention allows a user of the device to customize and organize as the user sees fit. The spacing elements keep the hung items aligned, spaced evenly, and looking organized. Moreover, the low-profile appearance of the present invention does not further clutter the look of the closet.
With the present invention, clothes can still be moved in either direction to allow for adjustment according to a user's desires or preferences.
The present invention allows a user to customize the length of tape being needed to fit a variety of closet spaces (or other area, not limited to closets that may require similar organization). In other words, the present invention is efficient, functional, and has the ability make any closet (or other space) appear organized.